La femme que je suis devenue
by Scribitur Ad Narrandum
Summary: Harry est innocent. L'Ordre le retrouve mort. Mais en même temps, nait une femme du nom de Julia Zabini. Harry est-il vraiment mort? Quel genre d'organisation est "Les Araignées Grises? Le Monde doit-il être inquiet?
1. Chapitre 01: Ils ont eu tort

Merci à Sara Viktoria qui m'a permise de continuer ET

de traduire son histoire!

Merci Sara!

* * *

**La femme que je suis devenue**

_Auteur :_

Sara Viktoria (Lady-LunaPotter) : Chapitre 1 à 25

Scribituradnarrandum (Uld Ases) : Chapitre 26 à /Traductrice pour la version française/

**Ils ont eu tort**

L'île d'Azkaban était sombre et lugubre. Tout était silencieux et pas un seul être vivant n'aurait pu être vu en dehors des grands murs du château. Oui, Azkaban était un château ou, peut-être, pourriez-vous l'appeler une forteresse. Premièrement, des murs épais entouraient le bâtiment principal. Le seul moyen pour les passer était une très grande porte qui, sur l'intérieur, était gardée par cinq Aurors. Une fois que vous passez cette porte, vous ressentez une panique vous faisant froid dans le dos. C'était les effets des Détraqueurs.

A ce moment, très peu de Détraqueurs étaient encore sous le contrôle du Ministère, c'est pourquoi, pour pallier le manque de Détraqueurs, le Ministère avait décidé que vingt Aurors, par groupe de deux, patrouilleraient dans la prison et garderaient les prisonniers tranquilles.

Pour entrer, vous devez avoir un 'pass' spécial, donné par le Ministre lui-même ou le Directeur des Aurors. Le 'pass' vous fait entrer à l'intérieur des murs et s'assure que vous n'y restiez pas plus de deux heures avant que vous ne soyez rejeté.

Les prisonniers étaient nombreux, et la plupart d'entre eux étaient des Mangemorts. Le petit nombre de Mangemorts que 'la lumière' avait pu capturer avaient été jeté dans la prison. Mais la 'lumière' en avait enfermé d'autres ici, et l'un d'eux était le 'sauveur' lui-même, Harry Potter.

Harry était assis dans une petite cellule, dans l'étage de Haute-Sécurité. Il avait été ici pendant trois ans et avait vu des choses horribles durant ce temps. Non seulement la mort de ses parents se rejouait sans cesse dans son esprit chaque fois qu'un Détraqueur passait sa cellule, mais celle des personnes qui avaient pris leur vie dans leur cellule, juste pour en finir enfin.

Les Aurors qui patrouillaient lui crachaient dessus. Ils l'appelaient un meurtrier, un traître à la 'Lumière', et l'homme de main de Voldemort. A ceci cependant, Harry riait. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était fou, pas encore du moins; il était juste frustré et de penser à cela le rendait légèrement triste qu'ils aient une si piètre opinion de lui. Mais alors qu'il ne répondait plus à leurs railleries, il s'est juste assis là, pensant à tout ce qui a été.

Severus Rogue était assis dans la bibliothèque du Manoir Rogue, lisant un livre de potions, cherchant frénétiquement pour une solution à son problème. Il a travaillé longtemps là-dessus et était presque fait, mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Un fort coup à sa porte le stoppa net.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Rugit-il et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, laissant voir une petite femme délicate dans l'embrasure.

« Severus, ne prends pas ce ton avec moi! » La femme lui répondit sévèrement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est » le Maître ès Potions dit, un peu plus calme.

« Tu as un visiteur dans la pièce à dessin » déclara t-elle et alors qu'elle allait fermer la porte, Severus parla encore.

« Qui est-ce ? » Il était assez surpris d'avoir un visiteur. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent durant l'été.

« Ah, Alastor Maugrey, je pense que c'est son nom. »

Severus se raidit. Qu'est ce qu'IL voulait? Il n'avait jamais aimé le vieil Auror, l'opposé même en fait. Toutefois, il l'avait toujours respecté pour son savoir et adresse.

Se levant, il descendit les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage et entra dans la salle de dessin, où Maugrey Fol-Œil était assis sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils. Il regardait dans le vague par la fenêtre et sursauta quand Severus entra.

« Ah Rogue, finalement. » L'homme se leva et le regarda d'une manière calculatrice.

Severus croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et renvoya le regard « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Maugrey ? » Sa voix n'était pas froide mais pas amicale non plus.

« J'ai un problème Rogue, pour lequel je souhaite votre aide. » Déclara Alastor avant de se rasseoir.

Les sourcils de Severus se relevèrent et, après un moment, il s'assit lui-même. « Alors, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

« Potter a été déclaré innocent. »

Le visage de Severus se colora « Je leur ai dit ! » Il se leva de son fauteuil et commença à arpenter.

Il avait fini par connaître Harry durant sa septième année à cause des leçons qu'ils avaient ensemble, en Potions et Défense. Il avait vu que Harry n'était en rien comme son père et il aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec lui, bien qu'il ne l'admette jamais.

Quand Harry avait été accusé du meurtre de Ginevra Weasley, l'Ordre entier et la Communauté Sorcière lui avaient tourné le dos. Les seules personnes qui ont cru à son innocence était lui-même, Alastor Maugrey, Kingsley et, à leur grande surprise, les jumeaux Weasley.

Les jumeaux avaient ouvertement soutenu Harry, alors que Severus et Kingsley avaient rendu clair de quel côté ils se tenaient. Alastor était resté silencieux, ne disant jamais à quiconque de ses croyances, pas jusqu'à un an après qu'Harry soit allé en prison.

« Ils vont le relâcher aussitôt que le Ministère aura décider quoi faire avec lui. »

Severus se tourna vers l'ex-Auror. « Nous devons l'avoir en premier. Albus ne peut pas l'avoir, ni ne peut le Ministère. Ils l'ont tous trahi putain de merde ! » Alastor affirma.

« Oui, Kingsley a un plan. Il sera ici sous peu. Nous pouvons seulement espérer que Potter est encore sain d'esprit. D'un autre côté, nous devons le cacher, ils le rechercheront. »

Rogue s'assit sur son fauteuil de nouveau. « J'ai travaillé sur quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider mais je ne sais pas si Potter sera d'accord. »


	2. Chapitre 02: Et maintenant, il est mort

_Réponses aux reviews en bas de page..._

* * *

**Et maintenant, il est mort**

Deux jours plus tard…

La porte s'ouvrit et un vieil homme, grand, marcha dans la pièce. Il semblait fatigué et éreinté, faisant alors les 139 ans qu'il avait. La guerre l'avait affaibli, tout le monde pouvait le voir. Celui qui fut une fois le puissant et souriant Directeur était maintenant déprimé et fatigué. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus et son aura ne reflétait maintenant que douleur et chagrin.

Albus Dumbledore s'assit à son bureau, laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains et pleura.

**Flash back**

« Albus ! » Remus Lupin entra comme une tornade dans le bureau du Directeur, livide, mais portant aussi une expression de pure et complète peur sur son visage. L'épuisé et pâle homme paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir à chaque instant.

« Remus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Demanda une vieille et douce mais alarmée voix provenant de l'autre côté du bureau qui trônait dans la pièce. Albus Dumbledore regarda l'homme en face de lui.

« Il… Il… » Un sanglot provenant de l'homme pâle se fit entendre et il s'effondra sur le sol du confortable bureau. Albus se leva rapidement, aidant l'homme dans une chaise.

« Merlin Remus, qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est Nymphadora? » L'homme aux chevaux blancs frotta le dos de l'autre dans de petits cercles? Remus leva son regard vers les pâles yeux bleus du Directeur.

« Il est… Il est innocent ! » Maintenant Remus était tremblant, se berçant d'avant en arrière dans la chaise, ses bras enroulés autour de lui.

« Qui est innocent ? »

« Harry ! »

Albus regarda l'homme plus jeune dans le choc. « Quoi ? »

L'homme tremblotant rechercha quelque chose dans sa poche et le donna au Directeur. C'était une note qui disait ceci :

_Dumbledore,_

_Nous avions eu tort, Bellatrix Lestrange a confessé sous __***Veritaserum***__ qu'elle a encadré Potter, il est innocent._

_Alastor_

**End Flashback**

Albus alla directement rechercher le héros du monde sorcier. Il n'oublierait jamais la vue qui s'offrit à lui quand il arriva à Azkaban.

Le garçon était sur le sol, son dos contre le mur. Albus entra et parla doucement au jeune homme devant lui. Harry avait 17 ans quand il arriva en prison et trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis. Il semblait mince et malade. Quand Albus s'approcha, son cœur s'arrêta presque. Il se pencha, pris une main du garçon et alors il su. Il avait été trop tardif.

Au devant de lui était Harry Potter, mort. Ses magnifiques yeux verts ne s'ouvriraient plus jamais et il ne rirait plus ou ne volerait plus une dernière fois.

Il y a trois ans, Harry fut arrêté pour le meurtre de Ginny Weasley. Les preuves étaient sans appel, il avait confessé sous ***Veritaserum***. Le monde sorcier fut dans un tollé et lui-même se sentit trahi. Puis, trois ans plus tard, il fut prouvé innocent.

Il fut en fait Bellatrix qui tua Mlle Weasley. Harry était simplement au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment et il fut blâmé. Pendant le procès, Bellatrix s'était cachée sous une cape d'invisibilité, derrière Harry. Elle usa de l'**°Imperius°** sur lui au moment même où le ***Veritaserum*** fut administré. Il ne fut pas capable de le combattre puisque le ***Veritaserum* **avait affecté son état mental. Puis elle lui ordonna de prendre le blâme pour le meurtre. C'était une tâche facile pour elle.

Mais Harry était innocent. Et maintenant, il était mort.

Le monde sorcier avait fait une grosse erreur, une très grosse erreur.

* * *

**_Chapitre 1_**** (7 reviews)**

**lady history**

_J'adore mais je me pose toutefois des questions : Comment Harry s'est retrouvé condamné ? Pourquoi s'est juste Snape, Maugrey et Kingsley qui croit en son innocence ? J'espère avoir plus d'informations._

Merci de ta review Lady History. On en apprendra un peu plus au fur et à mesure mais ce ne sera pas très détaillé. N'oublie pas que les jumeaux Weasley croient en son innocence aussi !

**adenoide**

_Severus veut transformer Harry en femme pour que l'on oublie. C'est une bonne idée que Dumby se démerde avec ses problèmes._

J'aime beaucoup aussi les histoires où Dumbledore se fait, comment dire, incendier ? Je pense que c'est le problème avec le Dumbledore du livre. Il est génial, je vous l'accorde et tout et tout mais qu'il se fasse pardonner après un discours sanglotant sur ces erreurs bla-bla. Non. Tout le monde commet des erreurs et bien évidemment chaque parent ou figure parentale digne de ce nom essaie de protéger leurs enfants de commettre les mêmes erreurs qu'eux mais, de là à orchestrer leur vie comme une symphonie. J'aime pas les couples canon non plus. Trop cliché.

**yotma**

_C'est très court, mais ça a l'air d'être très bien, j'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite de ta fic._

Je t'assure : c'est très bien ! La suite arrive !

**lilyp**

_Super début, vite la suite !_

Merci Lily !

**Auctor**

_Intéressant, c'est très intéressant, j'ai hâte d'en savoir plus._

Merci Auctor ! Tu vas en apprendre de belles, crois-moi !

**titmo**

_Ah non! __Je veux la suite! Ton petit résumé m'a plus que mit l'eau dans la bouche! Comment ils ont pu le trahir! J'y crois pas, mais dans ton résumé tu dis qu'il est mort ça veut dire qu'ils vont le retrouver mort? Bref vivement la suite^^_

J'ai juste traduit le résume de Sara (je suis nullissime en résumé !) Il faut se rappeler la 2nde année d'Harry et la 4ème, l'école est une représentation miniature du Monde Sorcier et souviens-toi à quelle vitesse ils se sont retournés contre lui. Je te le dis Harry James Potter est officiellement décédé !

**Sam Elbereth**

_La fic est intéressante._

_Par contre pense à te relire parce que ce n'est pas toujours le bon temps employé dans tes phrases._

Relue et corrigée mon capitaine ! J'étais un peu malade quand je l'ai traduite c'est pour ça :p

_Pour entrer, vous devez avoir un 'pass' spécial, donné par le Ministre lui-même ou le Directeur des Aurors._

_= "Vous deviez" me semblerait plus juste vu que c'est une narration au passé._

_Mais alors qu'il ne répondait plus à leurs railleries, il s'est juste assis là, pensant à tout ce qui a été._

_= il s'était juste assis là, pensant à tout ce qui avait été._

_Severus Rogue était assis dans la bibliothèque du Manoir Rogue, lisant un livre de potions, cherchant frénétiquement pour une solution à son problème. Il a travaillé longtemps là-dessus et était presque fait, mais quelque chose le dérangeait._

_= [...]cherchant frénétiquement une solution à son problème. (Le pour est inutile ici). Il avait travaillé longtemps dessus et c'était presque bon (formulation maladroite) mais [...]_

_« Severus, ne prends pas ce ton avec moi! » La femme lui répondit sévèrement._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est » le Maître ès Potions dit, un peu plus calme._

_= Lui répondit sévèrement la femme._

_= Dit le maître ès potions._

_Toutefois, il l'avait toujours respecté pour son savoir et adresse._

_= son savoir et son (petit oubli) adresse._

_Le visage de Severus se colora « Je leur ai dit ! » Il se leva de son fauteuil et commença à arpenter._

_= Même si on sait que Sev aime arpenter la pièce dans laquelle il se trouve, le préciser serait bien. :D_

Severus aime arpenter les couloirs de Poudlard le soir :D

_Il avait vu que Harry n'était en rien comme son père et il aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec lui, bien qu'il ne l'admette jamais._

_= bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. (narration au passé)_

_Les seules personnes qui ont cru à son innocence était lui-même, Alastor Maugrey, Kingsley et, à leur grande surprise, les jumeaux Weasley._

_= qui avaient crues à son innocence... (ont-avaient narration au passé - cru-crues (pas totalement sur de moi de l'accord et la flemme de sortir le bescherelle)._

« Cru » reste tel quel, « était » par contre passe au pluriel :p

_Les jumeaux avaient ouvertement soutenu Harry, alors que Severus et Kingsley avaient rendu clair de quel côté ils se tenaient. Alastor était resté silencieux, ne disant jamais à quiconque de ses croyances, pas jusqu'à un an après qu'Harry soit allé en prison._

_= Cet ensemble de phrases a une formulation maladroite qui le rend un peu difficile à comprendre. Quelque chose dans ce genre là : Les jumeaux avaient ouvertement soutenu Harry alors que Severus et Kingsley avaient clairement indiqué leur parti. Alastor était resté silencieux gardant pour lui ses croyances attendant qu'Harry soit en prison depuis plus d'un an. (J'ai repris la Vo pour la dernière partie de la phrase. ^_^;; )_

_« Nous devons l'avoir en premier. Albus ne peut pas l'avoir, ni ne peut le Ministère. Ils l'ont tous trahi putain de merde ! » Alastor affirma._

_= Albus ne peut l'avoir, ni le ministère._

_= affirma Alastor._

Alastor acquiesça aux paroles. Je n'ai pas employé un bon verbe puisque la phrase a été dite par Severus. J'ai refait la phrase sur les croyances aussi.

_J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop découragée. ^^ Mais j'aime être le méchant de l'histoire._

Je ne suis jamais découragée ! C'est bien que tu pointes mes erreurs !

Merci !

Bisous !


End file.
